Okaasan
by Closely
Summary: A spirit casts a spell on Inuyasha. Inuyasha takes on some interesting traits and has to do a task unknown to him. How will he do it? How do they lift the curse? ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Okaa****-san**

**By: **Nikumu Chan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Prologue**

**Summary: **A spirit casts a spell on Inuyasha. Inuyasha takes on some interesting traits and has to do a task unknown to him. How will he do it? How do they lift the curse?

Inuyasha's time of the month had come again. He hated it more than anything! The hanyou-gone-human sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, gazing through the heavy darkness to where Kagome lay in her bed roll. Inuyasha sighed silently. He could barely make out her outline, let alone see her; it wasn't fair! Damn human senses! Her scent, due to the temporary weakness, couldn't even calm him! Inuyasha shifted his gaze to the window, err… hole in the wall, more like it. Looking at the empty sky, as the stars gleamed dazzlingly, he secretly willed the darkness to fade and let the sun rise just so he could catch her tantalizing aroma again. With another noiseless sigh, the human-hanyou looked back at Kagome. His eyes soon settled for a glare on the kit curled up at her side as he shifted in his sleep. If only he could growl…! He shook his head and let his gaze fall on the girl again.

Inuyasha didn't even realize he was getting drowsy. He didn't notice the unnatural wind shift around him. The hanyou-gone-human didn't feel his eyelids drift closed. The human hanyou didn't hear the words being whispered to him. The hanyou-human didn't realize he'd made a big mistake.

The miko spirit glided unseen with the wind. It drifted into Kaede's small house, unheard. The wind halted in front of Inuyasha and the spirit took shape. A gorgeous young woman, in a chaste white kimono that shined a pale blue, formed. Her mouth spread in a soft smile at the site of the sleeping human, err, human-once-hanyou, "Inuyasha," she whispered fondly. "Ni mottomo daiji nisareruanatano ai wo kokuhaku surumade , hanbun no oni niyotte kae rareta ningen todomaru," she chanted, arms extended to the hanyou-human. A faint blue light emitted from Inuyasha causing the room to glow along with him. It faded quickly and the spirit smiled again. She crouched near the sleeping boy. "Do me well, my son; Inuyasha, do me well," she spoke softly, lovingly stroking Inuyasha's cheek.

Kagome awoke with a start and the spirit instantly faded into the air. Shippou, who had been sleeping on her stomach, toppled over as she jolted up. Thankfully, though, he didn't wake. Kagome whirled to Inuyasha. Nothing had happened, right? The room looked normal enough; no glowing anywhere… There was no spirit. Was that Inuyasha's mother? She said… could it be? She couldn't tell Inuyasha, though; he'd be upset. With another scan of the room, she decided that nothing had happened. Sighing with relief, Kagome calmed her heavy breathing and wiped her brow. She leaned back in her bed roll. Shippou lay at her side again; he'd somehow managed to claw his way back up, from her feet, in his sleep. Kagome smiled softly. Stroking the kit's tail, she drifted off to sleep again, something nagging just at the edge of her consciousness.

Well, this is short but it's only the prologue and yeah…

Btw, I know I'm going to get questions about this… _Ni mottomo daiji nisareruanatano ai wo kokuhaku surumade , hanbun no oni niyotte kae rareta ningen todomaru__…_ it roughly translated to _Here you will stay, a half demon changed human, until you confess your love to the most cherished__…_

PLEASE REVIEW!

Nikumu

**1/1/03 - 10:46 PM - One of my earlier reviewers had kindly pointed out that on the new moon, there is no moon for Inuyasha to watch… I had totally looked over that -.-;;; I'm sorry… And thanks to shadowspinner1 for pointing that out -.-;;; **

**Signed,**

**Senko Tenrou**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okaa****-san**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

**A/n: ** I promise to make this one long to make up for that _weak_ prologue…. Read, enjoy, and review…

**~*~**

Inuyasha awoke to a cry of surprise. _Shit! He'd fallen asleep! Jolting up, he found Kagome staring at him as he opened his eyes. Inuyasha blinked. Why did she look so dull to his vision? Sniffing, he noticed that he couldn't catch Kagome's scent. He blinked again. "What?" he asked gruffly. He blinked a third time. Why did that sound so soft to his usually acute senses? Speaking of hearing… Why couldn't he feel the constant twitch of his ears? He looked at the surprised girl urgently. "Kagome, what is it?! What's wrong with them!??" The hand that was reaching up to feel for his ears stopped in his line of sight, His eyes widened. "What the hell?!" _Human nails! The dull ones!!_ Where were his claws?! The hand continued to his head. __No inu ears!! Human ears!! His eyes went wider if possible. "Kagome," he started cautiously._

"Huh?" Kagome responded numbly.

"What color are my eyes, Kagome?" he asked carefully. _Please say amber! Please say golden! Please don't say violet!! He urged silently. _Please!! Anything but violet!! I don't want to be human—__

"They're purple, Inuyasha," Kagome answered softly.

Inuyasha cursed loudly. _Or purple…_ He closed his eyes tightly and breathed deeply. He clutched a lock or silky hair in his hand. _My only hope! Please be silver…_ he begged inwardly. Pulling the strand in front of his face, he took another breath and slowly inched open his eyes. Once it was visible, he clenched them tight. It wasn't silver… Inuyasha groaned secretly. It was black… "Kagome," he spoke softly.

"Yes?"

"I'm human, Kagome; something went wrong." 

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Inuyasha," she said dryly. "What's your point?"

The hanyou-still-human looked down. "I can't protect you," he answered below a whisper so Kagome couldn't hear. "What are we going to do?" he asked so she could hear. 

Kagome frowned in thought. "I don't know, Inuyasha," A gasp of surprise attracted the girl's attention away from Inuyasha and to Sango, who stood frozen in the doorway. "He… he's… he's still—!!"

"Yes, Sango, he's still human. I noticed," Kagome filled in helpfully. She sighed softly and turned to go wake the sleeping kitsune.

Sango sat at the opposite wall, still staring at the human hanyou as he looked away to avoid her gaze. It was… new… to the taijiya, seeing Inuyasha human. Sango struggled to remember the last time she'd seen Inuyasha around while he was human… And during the day, no less! What went wrong?

Miroku paused at the door, "Well, it seems you're in quite a quandary, Inuyasha," he pointed out, trying to sound wise. The smirk tugging at his lips gave it away.

Inuyasha glared at the monk.

Miroku held up his hands in an innocent gesture. "I'm only pointing out the evident, Inuyasha," he explained lightly. "What happened?" he asked solemnly, sitting himself down near Sango. The taijiya scooted away for safe measure. As his hand slithered over, she managed to swat it away.

"I don't know," Inuyasha answered truthfully.

Gasping silently as an idea settled in her head, Kagome picked up Shippou as he awoke. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, what?"

"I had a dream last night!"

"And?"

"And it was weird because you were human and there was this spirit… there was glowing, Inuyasha! She, the spirit, that is, chanted this kind of spell or something; I don't remember it. But, did anything odd happen last night?" she asked enthusiastically, turning around with the fully awake Shippou. 

Before Inuyasha could answer, a burst of giggles erupted from Kagome's arm. Kagome frowned and looked down, giving the small kitsune a scolding look.

Inuyasha simply settled for a human-like growl and a frigid glare.

Shippou had laughed at the site of Inuyasha. He thought the hanyou looked hilarious as a human. And a growling human, at that!! The kit never would have imagined Inuyasha in black hair and dark eyes. The first time he saw it, he'd planned to get a kick out of it every time and pay for it later! It was just _so_ entertaining! When he looked at Kagome, his laughter stopped rather abruptly and he felt himself pale rapidly. Kagome was creepy with that gaze, the disappointment assorted with anger. Shippou looked down, ashamed, though he could still feel laughter building in his throat and twitching at his lips.

Looking from the staring monk and to the growling hanyou-gone-human and then to the kit, trembling with contained laugher, Sango sighed. The opposite race. She'd never understand. Sango looked to Kagome. The girl was sending glares between the three boys. 

Miroku was totally oblivious to her silent threats; he was too busy gazing adoringly at the taijiya. Only if he could just reach out and—

As if reading his thoughts, Sango smacked Miroku over the head, earning a surprised howl of pain. The taijiya glared dangerously.

The yell caused Kaede to break away from her private meditation and peek in on them. She sighed semi-patiently at Miroku and Sango. Turning to Inuyasha, she gasped quietly. "Oh my, Inuyasha, what happened?"

Inuyasha stood with a frustrated noise. He stalked out the door and went to go find a tree. With a sigh, Kagome gently set Shippou on the floor and started out the door, grabbing her bow and a quiver of arrows on the way out. She'd learned not to go anywhere without a weapon. The youkai had made sure of that. Kagome walked through the village. The first place she planned to check was his favorite tree, the Go-Shinboku tree.

**~*~**

"Inuyasha!" The human-hanyou heard someone call from his preferred branch in the God Tree. He ignored it; Inuyasha decided he'd rather be alone at the moment. Besides, it was only Kagome. That girl was _too predictable… He sighed privately. One day, he knew that would get her into trouble; he knew it! His eyebrow twitched with annoyance as the calls continued but he refused to reveal his hiding place, pouting._

Kagome stood at the trunk of the Go-Shinboku tree, hands firmly planted on her hips and a scowl plastered to her face. This pose, she'd learned from Inuyasha. "I swear I'll say it if you don't get down here this instant!" she warned, "I need to talk!"

Inuyasha relented slightly, shifting on his branch to give away his position. Though it _was_ funny listening to Kagome yell in the other direction, he knew she'd hurt him worse later if he didn't help her out.

Kagome looked to the brush of leaves and frowned hard. "Ooooh! You enjoyed that, didn't you?! I swear…" the girl threatened though renounced from using the s word because of the, hopefully, momentary change in species for Inuyasha. She knew that if she used it from _that branch, there'd be serious damage… She didn't want that no matter how mad she was._

Inuyasha smirked smugly despite his present mood. "Just talk!" he ordered.

Kagome fumed in rage and clenched her fists. She bit her tongue so _that_ word wouldn't slip out. "Inuyasha," she started calmly. 

She heard Inuyasha snort from above. "Yes, Kagome?" he answered lightheartedly.

She quaked in fury. Here she was, trying to help, and he mocked her! Oooh! She was getting _so close to letting that word just __slip past her lips… _Accidentally_, of course… _

Kagome let an evil grin take over her face and darken her features. "Why don't you come and _sit_ down here with me…" She hid a smirk as he hit the earth with a thunderous bang but hastily contorted it into surprise and she faked a gasp. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, mock rather clear in her voice. Inuyasha pried himself off the ground long enough to curse her then gave into the spell as it pulled him to the ground.

**~*~**

…Better? Longer?? Hate??? Like???? Review???!! Please?!?!?!?

Remember me…

--Nikumu


	3. Chapter 2

**Okaa**-san          ****

**By: **Senko Tenrou (recently known as Nikumu Chan)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 2**

**Review Responses:**

_Anonymous: Ky-chun: _Well, I'm not exactly sure how long it's going to be but if a continuation is a long fic then yes, it's a long fic –sweatdrop– 

_Anonymous: Kt: _Thankies! Here's more!

_Junyortrakr__: Thank you! You really think so? ^_^_

_Shadowspinner1__: Thank you again for pointing out that mistake! ^^;;;;_

_Kagome234__: ^_^ Thankies! Here's some more for you to read!_

_KougasMyMan__: I take it you like Kouga? Me too! I updated soooo now you can find out what happens next, lol!_

_Anonymous: Demon Girl16: _Never in my _life _would I torture Inuyasha like that! He just doesn't strike me as a person who could play it off as a girl! Thank you for reading – even though the summary scared you – and reviewing on it!

_WinterSonata__: I totally agree! ^_^ Thank you for your review!_

**~*~**

"Um… todomaru, hanyou kaeru ningen—err, I don't—zutto ai suru… mottomo oi chui…" Kagome ground out, racking her brain for the correct words, "Erm, Inuyasha… I don't remember any more!" she complained.

Inuyasha cast Kagome a flat look. "That's all? A few, measly words?"

Kagome pouted. "They are _not _measly! I have a feeling that they are important, Inuyasha—" 

"Kagome, think about what you're saying! Words _cannot _be _important!!" _

Kagome sighed impatiently at Inuyasha's rant. He'd never understand just how important they could be; he didn't have the privileges of modern Japan that she did… She rolled her eyes scathingly at Inuyasha when he burst out at her for blocking him out. Of course, she wasn't going to listen if she didn't believe him. It was only natural to, right, when she didn't believe his words? "Inuyasha…" she began softly, fighting off the yell rising in her throat.

Inuyasha halted immediately; she had that look in her eye that just _screamed trouble and Inuyasha didn't like it in the least… "Yes, Kag— Wench?" Might as well play around while he had his head…_

Kagome's eyes flared with white hot anger and Inuyasha realized that he shouldn't have done that, taking in his human appearance and weaknesses. He turned away from her and fled, cursing his slow, human speed. "No! I know your name! It's Kagome! Kagome, not Wench! I know!!!" he called over his quickly retreating back. This was one thing he did _not _need in his human form. He cursed his bloodline for their arrogance…

Kagome shook with fury. He'd just plucked the last nerve, running like a coward from a human girl. After _all _that she'd done for him in _just_ that day, he had the gull to call her that name. She would not be insulted by Inuyasha, even as human! "Inuyasha, sit!"

A thump sounded from not far off, disturbing the silence of the forest – or maybe that was Kagome's yell – and the teenage girl tsked as the birds flocked from the trees and the dust rose from the ground. She sighed with distaste and marched off to find Inuyasha. With his human form and that spell, he wouldn't – Kagome had inwardly concluded – be moving any time soon. In that time, she could take a leisurely stroll through the forest to find him.

God dammit! He swore to god that she'd nearly killed him the last time she'd done that today… Inuyasha pondered differently this time, unfortunately. His already aching body was in twice the pain of last time. Damned bitch…

Inuyasha peered around his fallen form cautiously – trying to the best of his ability considering he was practically glued to the ground at the moment. He would not struggle if Kagome was around; she would only laugh. That would positively _murder his pride._

Just as he began trying to resist the necklace, a quiet laugh drew him from his concentration and he gave up. He scowled as he saw Kagome's laughing frame approach him. He looked away indignantly, propping his chin in his palms. Damned wench wouldn't leave him alone now; he knew that for a godforsaken fact. How unfair, cruel it was…

Kagome crouched beside him and he felt a poke in his shoulder. A soft, very human growl emitted from the hanyou-changed-human in response.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome sang in a nauseatingly syrupy tone and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He conducted that she had either totally misinterpreted his near silent threat or hadn't heard it at all. He was rather lenient towards the second suggestion.

Kagome tied the last tether snugly, ignoring the stifled whimper of discomfort she heard. "There! Now," she faced Inuyasha – his hands and feet had been tied in place, immovable, while his mouth was taped shut. Kagome was glad she'd brought all that tape with her, "are you going to listen to me like a good hanyou-human?"

A furious nod answered her. 

"Okay, then." Kagome flopped on the soft ground in front of Inuyasha. "Now, I'm going to retell my dream, alright?" Another nod. "And you… You're going to nod when you find something familiar, okay?" A short nod replied to her.

_Kagome sat up, watching the sleeping hanyou-human. He never usually slept on the new moon. Inuyasha was always afraid that if he went to sleep, he wouldn't catch a predator approaching because of his less-than-perfect human senses. _

_But, this time, Inuyasha'd fallen asleep. And, this time, Kagome had an unsettling drowning sensation in the pit of her stomach. She almost knew something was going to happen. Ignoring the warning her form was sending her, she slipped into the bedroll, intent on sleeping. _

_Just as her eyes started to drift closed, she saw the wind pick up and her eyes flew open wide, thinking it a sign of someone or something approaching. She tried to call the others a warning but found no voice. As she tried to rise from the bedroll without waking the sleeping kit curled at her stomach, she found herself immobile._ Oh no… _was her sole thought. What was happening? What would __happen if Inuyasha didn't wake?_

_Inuyasha!!_

_The curtains blew inwards and a strange blue light overtook the room, illuminating everything in sight to an eerie turquoise color. The whispering wind shifted around Inuyasha, colors swirling into shapes before a frame of a woman appeared. She floated to the floor noiselessly with grace and elegance only to be compared with Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, even though she was merely human – one could interpret that by looks. Black hair cascaded loosely down her back and soft lavender eyes stared remorsefully down at the hanyou-turned-human Inuyasha, clasping the pallid formal kimono wrapped around her._

_No! Leave him alone! Inuyasha!!_

_Kagome could tell she had no intention of hurting Inuyasha but she still didn't like the female so close to him. Call it jealousy, some would, but she didn't want that girl within ten feet of him. The teenage girl watched with resentment as the lady stood in front of Inuyasha, murmuring something so softly that she could barely comprehend half of the words uttered. A strange light erupted and the next thing Kagome saw was the woman kneeling before of the human boy, stroking his face. She'd whispered something to him and she distinctly picked out the word, "son."_

_Kagome finally regained control of her body and she flew from the bed. Before she could near the bizarre female, she vanished into thin air, literally._

_Kagome awoke in her bed with a jolt. It was all a dream…_

Inuyasha had remained silent the whole time, listening intently. He hadn't nodded once though he looked thoroughly interested when the female had entered and she revealed her description. Had he found the lady attractive just from her words or was it that she seemed familiar?

Inuyasha let the long silence continue as he thought about that woman in Kagome's dream. She seemed familiar. Lavender eyes, long and straight black hair, ashen kimono. White was his mother's favorite color. He looked exactly like his mother when he was human – just not so feminine, of course. Come to think of it, his mother was wearing a colorless kimono the day she died. He blinked hard. Could it…?

The tape was ripped from his mouth, before he could comprehend that last thought, and he yelped in pain. "Abusive wench!"

"Ignorant dog! I was talking to you!"

"And you just _had _to take that off to get my attention?!"

"Ya know," Kagome said, ripping another piece of tape from the roll that she'd brought with her, "I liked you better with your mouth shut…" she stuck the tape over his lips before he could protest.

**~*~**

Heehee… I like that ending for some reason…. I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for the wait! .

**Laterz****,**

**_Senko Tenrou_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okaa****-san**

**By:** Senko Tenrou

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha…

**Chapter 3**

**Review responses:**

_Junyortrakr__: Not much for me to say, I suppose… Thank you for your review!_

_KougasMyMan__: You liked the ending? I'm glad -.- I had some worries there… I just couldn't find a proper space to stop, I guess…_

_Anonymous: hanyou-inuyasha: _Thank you! ^_^ Here's the new chappie!

_Anonymous: …: _I'm sorry that you feel that way, really; but I decided it had to be done… And thank you for your suggestion but I already have the plotline all set up…

_Kagome234__: Here's more!_

_Nehokia__ Nazaumi__: Thank you so much! Here's your update! ^_^_

­_Shadowspinner1: You can read more now. Thank you for your review!_

_Anonymous: Buggy-chan: _Buggyz!! Thank you so much! ^_^ I still like the ending of your other story, lol, it had like, what? Three of my names! Lol, thankies for that! I'm glad you like this; it took me a while to get it started, lol.

**~*~**

She tsked lightly, seeing Inuyasha still on the ground even after he'd been untied. Was _that what she'd taught him: to play in the dirt like a filthy mongrel?  She sighed. And where had he learned to deliver such foul language to a lovely young lady like that? Hadn't she taught him better? Hasn't she taught him a single thing about grace or elegance?! At least Sesshoumaru had learned something… and the boy simply _detested _her!_

She sighed with relief as the one known as Kagome huffed and pulled Inuyasha to his feet, when he was unwilling to get up himself, and dusted away the dirt from his clothes – though a little rougher than necessary, she noted. _So motherly, she is… _the woman, who was hiding in the trees and watching with her lavender eyes, thought enthusiastically. She shook her head helplessly – casting her ebony tresses in all directions – when Inuyasha scowled at the girl's actions, hissing a – what she guessed as – swear word.

The young female below rolled her eyes – the woman's thoughts exactly – and scolded the hanyou-human with a poke in the chest. The boy responded to the light shove by stumbling backwards dramatically and both women rolled their eyes.

A wistful sigh escaped the concealed woman and she fled the scene without fear of being caught for she held no scent or presence – or heartbeat, for that matter. Ah, a lovers' quarrel was _so _adorable, intriguing. 

Kagome gave up on the one-sided conversation, realizing that she wasn't going to get a single response. He'd simply ignored her and was staring over her shoulder at the trees that surrounded the clearing where they stood. It was as if he knew something was there that she could not sense. "Inuyasha?"

He didn't make any immediate response – which pissed off an already very irritated Kagome – but eventually came up with a "Huh?"

"What is it?" she asked softly, peering through the trees that the human-hanyou's gaze had fallen upon… and stuck to.

Inuyasha finally shook his head and cleared his thoughts. Seeing Kagome looking away from him, he cast her an odd stare. "What is what, Kagome?"

"That… that _thing you were looking at: what was it?"_

Blink. He'd been staring…?? "…I wasn't staring at anything…"

Kagome huffed with annoy. "Oh, never mind! If you don't want to tell me, then fine, but you don't have to lie about it, Inuyasha!" she complained, stalking away.

_But…_ Inuyasha seriously didn't know that he'd even looked away from her face. Giving in with a resigned sigh, he lazily tottered after the angry female. "Kagome!" he whined.

She ignored him, concluding that even the human Inuyasha could be a pain in the ass.

Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, _human _Inuyasha… Giggles slipped from him lips at the mere thought. Shippou just couldn't handle the fact that Inuyasha was human again… And weak!  It was just a simply hilarious situation, he had there.  It was just so _comical!! Though, he _did _feel _rather _dejected, considering Kagome'd just up and left to run after that jerk!_

How rude! 

His sniggered faded when two people entered the door. The two included a flustered, ticked off teen-age girl and a hassled, whiny hanyou-human. "Kagome!" Shippou launched himself into the arms of the young, irate female. Her expression softened the second her chocolate eyes settled on the kitsune she'd accepted with open arms.

"Hey Shippou," she greeted placidly, hugging the kit to her chest. "You're just what I needed to fix my mood…"

By the word _needed, Inuyasha had already stalked out the door, huffing with annoyance._

Kagome hadn't realized his departure, and moved to make herself comfortable on the bedroll. Shippou lay, curled contently, in her lap as she smoothed his tail affectionately. She sighed noiselessly and looked around, finding no Inuyasha – human or hanyou. She sighed a second time. Maybe she'd plucked a nerve, somehow…

Shooing the kit from her lap again, she stood and left quickly.

"Inuyasha!"  The soft call hung in the air as the female waited for a reply. She tapped her foot impatiently and planted her hands on her hips in irritation. She rolled her eyes silently when nothing came, only quiet. _Looks like I have to go up there, she decided, glaring up the tree to where she supposed Inuyasha was secluded in branches. What was it with him and the trees, anyway? She hitched her chaste kimono to her knees and readied to climb the tree. _

_Very unladylike, _a sigh escaped, _the things I do for my loved ones… _Suddenly lavender eyes blinked and she remember. She stood straight and let the kimono in her hands fall limp at her ankles again, back in place. She vanished.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he nearly slipped from his branch as something, practically transparent, took the form of a young woman in front of him. A familiar female… His violet eyes blinked hard as he pulled himself upright, on guard "Uhh…" though he was at loss for words. He inched away by centimeters as the girl sat on the branch before him. "Umm…"

The woman in front of the human-hanyou pressed a finger to her lips, signaling silence that he complied to rather willingly. "Inuyasha," the female murmured.

**~*~**

I'm done with another chappie. Tell me if you like it!

**Remember me,**

**_Senko_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okaa-san******

**By:** Senko Tenrou

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4 

**A/n: ** So sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up!!  T-T Forgive me.

**Review Responses:**

_Azmidiske__:  _^_^ Thanks!  Glad you share my opinion!

_Teenager14__:  _Thank you!  I thought so, too…

_Authoress Pendragon__:  _Heehee, I've been getting **better** with the chapter length problems.  I'm sorry it's been so short; and, trust me, Inu-sama's treatment is going to be better with the most recently added character, but O.o I'm afraid that sooner than soon is out of the question at the moment.  Lol.  Gomen ne, Sorano-chan.

_Shadowspinner1__:  _Heehee, I love reactions like yours.  ^_^ They're so funny! I'm sorry for the cliffy, though.

_KougasMyMan__:  _Well, now's the time to find out what happens!!

_Junyortrakr__:  _Mwuhaha, I just **love** your name!! ^_^ _–nods–  _You got it right on the dot – confused and in trouble, like always… Heehee

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

 Inuyasha was at a loss for words.  This woman, sitting in front of him, looked so familiar… and she knew his name.  She'd said it with such familiarity – who was she?  Why did she know him?  And… why was she here?  Inuyasha backed his way up to the trunk of the tree, scared.  "Um, yeah?" 

And, why was this woman transparent?

The woman tilted her head to the side slightly.  "Do you understand, Inuyasha?  Did Kagome help you at all?"

That plucked a cord somewhere deep – what did this woman know of Kagome?  "Okay, just **how** do you know Kagome's name?"  He snapped at her.  Why in all hells would Kagome have anything to do with him?  "And what do you want from me?  What the hell am I supposed to understand?"

She remained cool, watching Inuyasha as he raved, and waited patiently for the hanyou-gone-human to finish his rant.  "I know Kagome's name because I've been listening to you two for quite a—"

"What **are** you – some kind of stalker!?" Inuyasha interjected loudly, growling at the translucent woman.

The woman shook her head simply.  Inuyasha was just as she remembered – hotheaded and defensive.  Though, she realized that he'd gotten more and more uptight since he met Kagome.  "No, I'm no stalker.  I'm only looking out for you.  Your guardian angel, perhaps?"  She offered, smiling at the human boy as his anger faded into confusion. 

"Who the hell are you?"  Inuyasha demanded again, "And gimme a goddamn straight answer this time…"

"Now, now, Inuyasha, is that any way to speak to family?"  It wasn't a straight answer, but… she'd given him a pretty good hint.

It took a few moments to sink in.  He looked at the woman, perplexed by her explanation.  He blinked… And blinked again.  "Wait. Do I—do I have an older **sister**, too??" He asked thickly, blinking again. "Whoa.  I've always wanted a sister!"  He exclaimed, leaping forward to hug her.  Though, he was surprised when he went straight through her.

*****

*****

*****

 Kagome looked up in the trees she was walking under when there was a sudden rustle of leaves and an indecipherable shout of joy high in the trees.  She blinked in surprise.  What on earth could that be?  She stopped and stared into the trees curiously.  She let out a sudden shriek when she saw a black-haired Inuyasha come pummeling through the foliage.  Her eyes rounded and she jumped over to where he would land, thinking that, in some **crazy** chance, she could catch him. 

Inuyasha, luckily for Kagome and himself, caught a hold of one of the lower branches on a tree and growled in frustration.  He'd forgotten—If something looked see-through, don't jump at it because it probably was.  So much for his enthusiasm…

"Inuyasha!"  Kagome shouted up at him in irritation, placing her hands on her hips.  She glared a hole in his head when she ignored her, wrapped in his own musing.  "Inuyasha!!"  She tried again, stomping her foot for emphasis. 

This time, Inuyasha looked up, swinging himself onto the branch he'd barely caught for survival.  "What is it, Wench?  I'm busy!"

"Why are you falling out of a tree, Inuyasha?"  She asked flatly, partially satisfied at his gain in attention.  She sighed, giving up on her glare.  She looked up at him coolly, expecting him to ground himself so that she could talk to him without shouting.

Inuyasha blinked back at the chilly stare.  What the hell did that woman what from him?  He shrugged at her question, scowling.  "I dunno – I slipped, I guess…"

Kagome deadpanned.  "You – slip?  Ha!  Yeah; right, Inuyasha."  She mocked, rolling her eyes.  "Get down here."  She ordered, snapping a finger at the ground in front of her.  When she received no comply, she continued evenly, "I really don't want to have to say it, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked at the ground below him.  _At this height…_  He didn't want to continue that thought.  Inuyasha easily made his way through the branches of the tree to the ground.  Once he landed safely and without the S word, Inuyasha frowned at her.  "What do you want?"

"To talk to you…" Kagome answered lightheartedly.  "Everyone was looking for you back at Kaede's, so, c'mon.  We have to head back now…"

Inuyasha withdrew his hand when Kagome reached for it, causing the girl to send him a strange glance.  "I can't leave.  I've got company up there…" He explained without Kagome even having to voice her thoughts.

Kagome's eyes rounded slightly.  "Company – who?"  She asked, blinking. _Who on earth could it be?  I don't—I don't sense anyone…_

Inuyasha looked up to see a feminine – see-through – head poking out of the leaves above her, where Inuyasha once sat.  He looked back to Kagome and shrugged uncomfortably.  "I haven't exactly gotten that far yet."  He waved up to the semi-transparent face, signaling for the woman to come down. 

The female dispersed with a small smile and reappeared near Inuyasha, who jumped out of his skin. 

"Damnit!  Don't do that!" He warned, jumping away from the unidentified woman.

The woman rolled her eyes, simultaneous with Kagome, at the childish act.  She vanished and rematerialized at his side again, just to annoy him.  "Then don't you curse at me like that again, Inuyasha."

Kagome, who was left in complete and utter darkness, blinked at the situation unfolding before her.  The woman acted as if she'd known Inuyasha for his life – speaking with such familiarity.  It was strange to hear that anymore, considering the only one who could get away with speaking to him like that was Kikyou – rarely used, though – and – at some times – Kagome.

"Who are you to tell me whether or not to speak like I please?"  Inuyasha shot back, regaining his confidence. 

"Your **mother**, thank you."  The translucent one defied bluntly, folding her arms crossly.

A shocked silence followed, filled with Kagome's dropped jaw, Inuyasha's blinking face, and the one distinguished as Inuyasha's mother – Mika – silent fuming.  The remark that followed was one that would, in any other situation, never been heard from a girl like Kagome: "No fucking way!"  She protested.  "You must be joking – Inuyasha's mother is dead!"

Mika sighed wearily and turned to Kagome, coming really close.  "Kagome."  She said sweetly, "Do I, in any way, look alive to you?"

The aforementioned girl blinked and stepped back, falling right in to Inuyasha and efficiently shaking out of his little world [that he'd fallen into after Kagome uttered her comment that was learned from none other that himself] of astounding happenings – where he locked up all the memorable moments – unconsciously, and looked the transparent one over.  "Um, no."  She answered – finding that even as she knew the woman was a ghost, she didn't seem the least bit frightening. "But…" Kagome continued with sudden realization, "You **do** look like that woman from my dream!!"  She exclaimed, pointing accusingly at the woman. 

The translucent ones eyes twinkled mischievously.  "Are you sure it was merely a dream, Kagome?  After all, you are a miko.  Am I right?"

Kagome blinked.  "Yes.  I mean, I suppose I am.  But—"

"What the hell are you piping on and on about?!"  Inuyasha interjected, glaring at the clear female, who looked ready to admonish her son again, but Inuyasha was quicker, pointing his sharp claw very near to her.  "Don't you dare tell me to watch my mouth!!  I don't care if you're my mother or not—not if you did **this** to me!!"  He hissed, spreading his arms to emphasis the word "this".

Kagome whirled on Inuyasha, glaring at him – again, before Mika could do a thing.  "**I** don't care if she did **that** to you or not, she's your mother!  You don't talk to your mother like that!"  She shouted, slapping him across the cheek for his disrespect and spinning away, intent on giving the pair time to make up lost time with each other.  "And you had better apologize, too!"  She called over her shoulder, making her way across the clearing. 

Inuyasha gave up massaging his cheek to yell after the retreating back of the girl.  "Wench, get your ass back here!"

Kagome didn't do a thing, acting as if she hadn't even heard the numerous insults thrown after her as she continued down the path.  She smiled, knowing she'd done the right thing.  Besides, she knew that if Inuyasha was like he was, then his mother must have been ten-times worse.  She could handle the hanyou-gone-human…

*****

*****

*****

 After nearly ten minutes of Inuyasha's shouting insults and obscenities over Kagome as soon as she was out of sight, Mika finally sighed at her son – who was still going on and on with the curses and name-calling at everything, even the inanimate objects surrounding him – and tapped him on the shoulder, efficiently silencing him when a chill worked its way up and down his spine.  "Inuyasha.  Are you finished now?" 

Inuyasha nodded uncomfortably, fighting off the sudden sprout of goose bumps that surfaced on his arms.

Inuyasha's mother smiled brilliantly.  "Thank you.  Now, I suppose you realized that I, in fact, was the one to lie this "curse" on you—It's a temporary spell, might I add."

The hanyou-human forgot about the shiver, recovering instantly, and glowered ruthlessly.  "Like hell it is.  Now, take it off already!" 

His mother only smiled more, intentionally forgetting to reprimand him about his language.  "I'm sorry, but you're the only one who can do that, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha blinked.  He couldn't damn well do a thing.  What the hell was she spouting on about?  He didn't have any power like Kagome—He blinked.  Wait.  Did that mean that his mother had miko power, too—had been a miko, for that matter?  "What are you talking about?"

"I can't remove the spell, Inuyasha."  She explained, trying to simplify it for her child.

Inuyasha blinked.  "Why not?  You put it there."

Mika smiled placidly at his innocent bewilderment.  "You have a task, Inuyasha.  This mission – you could call it, I guess – must be fulfilled for you to take it off."

He slowly seemed to catch on.  "Um, okay. What do I have to do?"

"Tell her." Inuyasha's mother explained simply. 

_Wha…?  _Inuyasha mused, staring at the dead woman in front of him.  Tell who—tell 'im what?  Inuyasha blinked gradually, making his mouth work.  He was nervous about that enlightenment, and the female's sly smile didn't help his uneasiness.  "Tell who what?"  He ventured bravely.

The deceased girl extended an arm in front of her, palm up.  An unsteady hologram materialized in her hand at an apt pace for miko's power, blurring slightly before finally becoming clear enough to decipher its subject.  It was a depiction of Kagome.  A very detailed one, at that. 

Inuyasha blinked as he stared down at the figure in his mother's hand.  She wasn't helping much…  He jolted away from her hand when Mika snapped it shut – he'd been staring, she noticed. 

"The who," She explained, opening her palm again, displaying an animated icon – a vivid cherry heart.  After affectively finding Inuyasha blushing like crazy, she grinned and closed her hand again.  "And the what."

Inuyasha fell flat on his back in surprise when her hand snapped closed again, eyes wide.  He stared up at his mother, arms and legs sprawled out in shock.  "No."  He answered instantly, glaring at the woman.  "Hell no."

Laughter danced in her eyes.  "And why not, my son?"  She asked slyly.

"Because it's not damn well true, that's why! I'm not gonna lie to her just to get my damn blood back!"

Mika shrugged. "Fine; have it your way. But, you know, even if you lied, it wouldn't do a thing." The late Mika stepped away from where she was leaning over him. "Well, Inuyasha, I must be off – Kagome's coming back. We'll talk later, yes?" She smiled mischievously and vanished into nothing again. "Goodbye, my son…"

The words fluttered into his mind, leaving a confused hanyou-human in the dirt.  That had **really** been his mother – it was **really** Mika – and she had **really** put a spell on him… 

He sighed, knowing that he didn't plan to do a single thing until his mother gave and undid the curse for him.  There was no way that he'd admit—His thoughts stopped instinctively, ever suspicious, when he heard Kagome call his name.  He heard the said making her way down the path that she'd taken before. 

Just as Inuyasha came into sight, Kagome grinned.  "Done yet?"  She asked and looked around to greet Mika. "Wait. Where'd your mother go, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shrugged, sitting up.  "She left.  We finished our conversation…" He explained, and added as an afterthought, "Damnit, forgot to apologize, though…  Oh well."  Inuyasha looked up suddenly.  Oops.  Had he said that out loud?

Kagome glowered at him, twirling away in indignation.  "Jerk."

And he **really** had to tell this girl that he loved her?  Great.  One more "jerk" for the billion he'd already been called…

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

**A/n:**  Heehee.  I'm done.  Yay!  I thought that "Mika" was a **great** name for Inuyasha's mother. ^_^ It means "new moon".  So, therefore, I was **forced **to pick it. ^_^'' 

Ehee.

I love my plot.  Any one else? ^_^

[In]sane as ever, 

Senko Tenrou 


End file.
